


Sasha's shitty fic collection

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, No Keitochii because i have a separate fic for them, Or takachii and yamachii for the same reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: This is mostly to practice my writing, to hopefully make it better. It'll mostly be short fics, drabbles, and such, possibly longer ones if im really inspired
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Chinen Yuri, Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Everyone's a little in love with Chinen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally an excuse to write 8 instances of Chinen making out with his members.

Everyone's a little in love with Chinen, sadly for the rest of them, Yamada got there first. And everyone knows Yamada doesn't share, but when he proposes that they can do as they please, as long as they have Chinen's consent and remember that, despite the fact he's sharing, at the end of the day, Chinen is his and his alone. And they were quick to agree.

♡ Yuto ♡

Yuto likes the sound Chinen makes when he pulls his hair. High, whiney, and music to Yuto's ears. Yuto has Chinen pressed against a wall in a stairwell in between shoots for itadaki high jump, one hand threaded in Chinen's hair and a sturdy thigh between Chinen's legs. "Y-Yuto" Chinen moans when Yuto starts pressing kisses and bites to his throat, Chinen's moans get higher and sweeter, as he grinds down harder on Yuto's thigh. "G-g-gonna come, Y-yutti" Chinen pants, hips moving erratically, Yuto pulls away from Chinen's neck to instead pull him into a kiss, muffling the needy sounds Chinen makes. Chinen comes when Yuto bites his bottom lip and tugs at his hair, when Yuto pulls away to look at the mess he's made of Chinen, he can't help but smirk.

♡ Daiki ♡

Daiki likes having Chinen in his lap, panting and writhing, and so beautiful. Daiki has one hand shoved down Chinen's pants, stroking him at a torturously slow pace and his other holding Chinen's hips down firmly against his clothed cock. "Dai-chan, p-p-please" Chinen crys out and honestly, who's Daiki to refuse such a sweetly moaned request, Daiki speeds his hand up, squeezing slightly on the upstroke, and reveling in the way Chinen grinds harder against him when he does. Chinen crys out Daiki's name when he comes, high and lovely, and Chinen may not be his but, seeing him wreaked by Daiki's own hand is enough.

♡ Keito ♡

Keito likes being in between Chinen's legs, mouth pressing harsh bruises into the sensitive skin of his thighs, likes seeing Chinen spread under him hard, wanting, and covered in his marks. Keito bites at Chinen's hipbone, sucking and licking, and biting some more. He purposely skips over Chinen's cock, leaking and begging to be touched, just to hear Chinen's whines increase and watch him shudder. Chinen's about to open his mouth and speak when Keito takes the head of Chinen's cock into his mouth and sucks hard, "A-Ahhh" Chinen moans, his hands come down to tangle in Keito's hair, and Keito's in heaven.

♡ Takaki ♡

Takaki likes when Chinen let's him finger him, likes pressing his fingers against Chinen's prostate until he's sobbing and begging to come. Takaki got Chinen pinned down on the couch in the practice room, three fingers thrusted into Chinen's hole, and a hand squeezing the base of his cock so he can't come. He presses his fingers against Chinen's prostate brutally, never letting up, until Chinen, with tears streaming down his face begs, "Y-Y-yuyan please" he stutters out between sobs, and Takaki can't say no. He let's go of Chinen's cock and pulls his fingers out, only to thrust back in with four, Chinen comes within seconds, back arched beautifully and sobbing Takaki's name

♡ Inoo ♡

Inoo likes when Chinen rides his thigh, like the way he clings to Inoo's shoulders, and muffles his moans into his neck. Inoo has Chinen sitting on his thigh, naked from the waist down rutting desperately against his sweatpants. Inoo's hands are holding Chinen's hips guiding him, sometimes forcing him to still his hips into a slower grind, other times quickly forcing him to move faster till he's shaking. Chinen moans into his neck and grips his shoulders hard enough to bruise when he comes, Inoo couldn't be happier.

♡ Yabu ♡

Yabu's simple, he likes when Chinen is face down on his bed begging for Yabu to move, likes watching Chinen try to thrust himself back against Yabu's cock. Yabu especially likes the hand shaped bruises he leaves on Chinen's hips from holding him still, Chinen's panting, tears leaving damp spots on his sheets when Yabu finally starts to move. Yabu's pace is rough, bruising and ment to ensure Chinen can't walk without a limp for days, Chinen comes screaming and yabu follows straight after, filling Chinen with his come, and watching it dribble down his thighs when he pulls out.

♡ Hikaru ♡

Hikaru likes when Chinen let's him lick the come out of his hole after they've fucked, likes the way Chinen, boarding on too sensitive, crys and tries to move himself further back onto his tongue and away at the same time. Hikaru makes Chinen come three times from rimming him alone, Hikaru loves when Chinen's legs tighten around his head when he comes for the third time. God Hikaru hope this is what heaven looks like.

♡ Yamada ♡

Yamada loves all of Chinen, loves having Chinen ride him while sobbing for Yamada to let him come, loves watching Chinen come all over himself from sucking Yamada's cock alone, enjoys covering the marks the others left with his own, but Yamada especially loves what happens after, when Chinen's curled up in his arms, apologizing for being with the others like Yamada didn't propose the idea himself. Yamada may be sharing but, he's only sharing Chinen's body, Chinen's love belongs solely to him.


	2. Rejection karma

Yamada rejects him, Yamada rejects him and it hurts, of course it does. But Chinen's not about to let Yamada's rejection make him sad, not about to let it turn him into a whining pathetic baby.

♡

Instead, he starts hanging out with Yuto, Daiki, and Keito. Despite the fact that the three of them are dating, they welcome him with open arms. And Chinen revels in it, revels in the kisses Yuto presses to his neck, Daiki's warm hands on his waist, and Keito's sweet nothings whispered in his ears.

♡

Yamada seethes, he seethes, and he knows he shouldn't. But watching Chinen sitting in Yuto's lap grinding against him, while he makes out with Keito, as Daiki leaves love bites on Chinen's neck, makes him want to punch something

Yamada swears he's going to get Chinen, gonna get him back.


	3. Yutochii black butler au

Chinen Yuri and his faithful butler Nakajima Yuto.

Chinen rather wishes his aunt would stop trying to arrange marriages for him, Chinen’s pretty sure Yuto wishes the same. If the sharp glare he keeps focused on the lady his aunt has forced him to have lunch with is anything to go by. "my lady",Chinen starts adamantly trying to keep the obvious annoyance out of his voice, "i have absolutely no interest in marrying you, nor will i ever", the girl's face falls, eyes starting to well up with tears, "w-why not" she stutters.

Chinen looks to Yuto for help, and his dear butler is quick to comply, "my lady, i hate to break it to you but, young master isn't interested in anyone with your parts" Yuto states bluntly with a short disdain filled look down at her chest.

her eyes widen and her mouth drops opening in shock, she looks between the two of them, face getting progressively pinker as she puts two and two together. "i-i-i think i should go" she sputters out, hastily getting to her feet and leaving as quick as her extremely puffy dress will allow. 

A couple minutes pass before Yuto speaks again, "maybe your aunt will get the hint your not interested in girls if she walks in on us fucking." Chinen flushes. 

♡


	4. Pretty

Chinen is a sight, writhing under him, panting out half curses and weak attempts at Yuto's name. Yuto smirks, enjoy the fact that only he can see Chinen like this, taken apart and begging. Yuto stills his hips, and pulls out, just to hear the almost sob Chinen let's out, "Yutti, p-p-please" Chinen cries, tears forming at the corners of his pretty eyes. 

Yuto can't deny Chinen anything and roughly slams back, Chinen's back arches moaning high and loud, and Yuto loves it, loves the way Chinen shakes with all consuming pleasure, loves how he can barely get anything that isn't Yuto's name and moans out of his pretty mouth. 

♡


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first actual okajima fic and it's angst

"We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” Keito hisses, wrenching his arm out of Yuto's grasp. "I'm tired of being your rebound whenever Yuko cheats on you!" Keito shouts, "Do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!" Keito finishes, shouldering past Yuto and the gathering crowd of partygoers roughly.

It's only when he gets outside that he notices the sting of tears welling in his eyes. He walks home, ignores Yabu's calls of concern, gets to his room, flops face down on his bed and cries.

♡

Keito wakes up in the morning to Chinen looking at him worriedly from his doorway, swollen eyes, and a headache. Chinen steps further into his room, closes the door softly, and approaches him. He crawls into Keito's bed and pulls him into a hug, Keito doesn't want to cry again, headache already beating at his brain.

But Chinen's warmth and the comforting hand he has pressed against his neck rapidly changes that. He pulls Chinen closer muffling his sobs into Chinen's neck, minutes go by before Chinen says, "i can have Yuya and Ryosuke beat him up."

And Keito laughs, it's watery and broken but it's still a laugh, he pulls away from Chinen, wipes away his tears and replies, "instead of having your boyfriends arrested for attempted murder, you guys could just keep me company." Chinen smiles at him, reaching up to pat his head, "sure," he starts, "only if you brush your teeth first." He giggles, Keito smacks him upside the head softly, "Brat."


End file.
